Strange Bedfellows
by RoriPond
Summary: What if Stefan turned to Bonnie instead of Rebecca. one shot.


Just a little short that answers the question, What if it as Bonnie Stefan turned to instead of Rebecca?

Strange Bed Fellows

If you'd told Bonnie she'd be sleeping with Stefan Salvatore, ex-boyfriend to her best friend, and vampire extraordinaire she would've laughed in your face before she gave you a little taste of her magic. Yet, here she was, bundled in the big bed they set on fire on a daily basis. She thought for a moment when Jeremy showed up they'd patch up the rift that formed between them. Become the couple she'd always _known_ they could be. Truth was her heart and her ancestors wouldn't let her. Pain and betrayal made for strange bed fellows and she and Stef had both been cut to the core by the Gilberts. It started after Elena turned and had what she liked to call a personality transplant. Stephan opened up, told her how he felt, leaned on her strength and offered up his in return.

The site of Elena drenched in blood as she danced with Damon was etched onto the back of her eyelids. It haunted her in dreams and waking. She was no longer the person she'd been willing to die for. It made her sick to her stomach when she thought of all the loses brought on by the petite, dark haired beauty who'd once been family. The door to the bathroom opened. Stefan leaned against the frame and frowned.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Thinking about she who must not be named, I can always tell because it's like a dark cloud settles over you. I thought it was my job to be pensive."

"Shut it you."

Her eyes drank in the pale skin, stretched over taut muscles. His green eyes darkened with passion.

"Again Stefan."

"I can smell how wet your are B, don't front."

She threw back her head and laughed. He as good at that, making her laugh. It was an almost foreign action over the past couple of years. People really had no clue how funny or pop culture savvy he was. He had swag, he just hid it well, or perhaps the Ripper lingered in him in that sense. Whatever it is she was glad he reserved it for her.

"You win." She tossed back the sheets to reveal her naked form. "Since we're leaving pretenses at the window, why don't you come over here and taste my pussy."

"Damn I love it when you talk dirty."

"Only for you." She winked. It took a while for him to get her to open up, but once she placed her trust in him and let go, their sex life had gone from hot to molten lava.

"Better be." He blurred, moved faster than she could track as he covered her body with his. His cool skin felt good against her flesh. He reached between them, stroked down her clit.

"You're always so ready for me."

Their lips connected. Her lids drifted to half mast. His mushroom shaped head teased her entrance as it slipped in and receded. She pulled away panting.

"Don't tease."

"Your wish is my command."

He drove home with one smooth stroke that made her cry out.

"Fuck!"

"Is this how you want it?"

He lifted her body up off the bed with the force of his strokes. She tensed her muscles, pulled a growl from him.

"Yes! Beat that pussy up Stef!" She clutched the sheets as she drove her hips up to meet him. She could take a little more punishment than a normal human but he was always careful with her, even in the midst of passion. The sound of flesh on flesh, groan and cries made up the symphony of love making. Her walls quivered.

"I can't last much longer."

"Just let go B. I want to feel you come all over my cock."

He peered down at her and their gazes locked.

"Look at how good we look together. Do you see how beautiful it when your pussy takes my cock deep?" His words coupled with the extra swivel of his hips sent her tumbling over the abyss.

"Stefan!" Her nails dug into his skin and her body convulsed. A few seconds later he filled her with hot jets of cum. They collapsed onto the bed, sweaty and spent.

"Are you ready to let me make an honest woman out of you?"

They'd been doing the should we or shouldn't we make things official dance for weeks.

"What about the others?"

"Fuck em." His nonchalant tone made her laugh out loud.

"I like this Stefan."

"Good because he adores you. Is that a yes?"

"It's a hell yes."

He nuzzled her ear, freeing more giggles. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. It pushed all the bad shit hovering on the outskirts, waiting to spoil everything, off for awhile. Stefan's green eyes sparkled. She'd cherish this moment. These days in Mystic Falls happiness of any sort was short lived.


End file.
